Dear memories
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Hanya sebuah tulisan sederhana dari Naruto, teman sekelas Hinata waktu SMP dulu, itu membuat kehidupannya selama 3 tahun ini selalu dihantui mimpi-mimpi bersama pemuda itu, bahkan membuatnya mengharapkan suatu hal. Tapi, ia tak tahu keberadaan Naruto dimana,apakah mereka akan bertemu? Lalu,apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata jika mereka bertemu?/Hinata's POV/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


"Hinata?"

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Tampaklah seorang siswa yang berambut kuning itu datang menghampiriku. Ah! Seperti biasa, jantungku langsung berdetak lebih kencang ketika melihatnya datang ke arahku.

Jarak kami semakin dekat, seakan-akan udara yang ada di sekelilingku ikut tersedot oleh kehadirannya hingga membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Ya Tuhan...wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan serta kedua mata _Blue Ocean_-nya yang menyejukkan itu menatapku dengan lembut hingga membuatku terpana dan terus menatapnya, karena pesonanya begitu sulit untuk diabaikan.

Aku hanya bisa memeluk erat buku yang kubawa ke depan dadaku untuk melampiaskan kegugupanku ketika berhadapan langsung dengan siswa yang mampu menarik perhatianku selama ini. Senyuman simpul yang tercetak di bibir tipisnya itu benar-benar membuat wajahku memanas serta salah tingkah.

"Hinata..." Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan aku masih menunggunya bicara. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku jadi gelisah seperti ini? "...sebenarnya kau masih berharap padaku, kan? Bahkan tulisanku di bukumu masih kau simpan, apa kau masih menyesal karena tidak jujur tentang perasaanmu padaku, Hinata?" Senyuman manisnya itu tiba-tiba menyadarkanku.

**.**

**.**

**~Dear Memories~  
****Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : Hinata's POV, OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran, EYD sangat berantakan, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Aku langsung terkesiap bangun dari tidurku dan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan suasana kamarku yang saat ini terlihat terang karena sinar matahari telah masuk dan menembus jendela kamarku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, nafasku juga memburu serta keringat dengan perlahan mulai mengalir dari dahiku. Dada ini terasa sesak karena menyadari suatu hal. Selalu dan selalu saja aku memimpikan hal yang sama selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam di atas kedua lututku, menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang begitu tersiksa hanya karena sebuah mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku hingga membuatku menderita dan mengharapkan suatu hal yang yang tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Aku ingin lepas dari jeratan dari masa lalu yang membuatku semakin teringat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu yang seharusnya aku lupakan bahkan menumbuhkan perasaan yang tak berguna ini kepada seorang pemuda yang sekarang ini tak kuketahui keberadaannya.

Ketika perasaanku sudah mulai agak tenang aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah meja belajar. Aku membuka tas sekolahku, mencoba mencari buku siswa yang setiap hari aku bawa ke mana pun aku pergi. Buku siswa yang kecil itu sangat berharga untukku walaupun terlihat seperti buku siswa biasa tapi, bukan itu yang aku pedulikan tapi, ada sebuah kertas yang aku selipkan di balik sampul depan buku siswa itu.

Aku tersenyum senang karena telah menemukan buku itu lalu membukanya.

_**Every step yaur take  
Every word you say  
And every book you read  
I'll be watching you  
"Forever"**_

Lelehan air mata langsung mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku ketika membaca sebuah tulisan di kertas itu. Padahal kata-kata itu begitu sederhana tapi, sangat berharga bahkan sudah 3 tahun aku terus menyimpannya dan selalu membuatku penasaran karena aku tak tahu apa maksud dari pemuda yang selalu ada di mimpiku menulis itu di buku bahasa Inggrisku dulu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**~Dear Memories~**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kenapa kemarin kau pulang duluan sih?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dengan nada kesal hingga membuat konsentrasi membacaku jadi terganggu. Aku menghela napas sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah orang itu. Senyuman lembutku pun ku lemparkan untuk gadis berambut pirang yang ada di depanku namun tak berpengaruh apa-apa, karena tatapannya itu seakan-akan menuntut jawaban dariku.

"_Gomen_, Shion-_chan_. Aku tak begitu suka tempat yang ramai," jawabku seadanya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku berkata jujur padanya bahwa aku tak suka dengan perkumpulan yang tujuannya hanya untuk mencari pasangan kencan.

Shion masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya tapi, aku mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang aku baca tadi.

"Eh?" aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Shion langsung mengambil buku bacaanku. Sepertinya Shion tidak suka jika aku mengabaikan keberadaannya. "Kau berbohong padaku, Hinata Hyuuga!" katanya yang penuh tekanan ketika menyebut lengkap namaku. Ternyata, aku memang tak mampu berdebat dengan Shion yang notabene gadis yang begitu keras kepala itu.

Mau tak mau aku jadi menatap ke arah Shion dan menjelaskannya dengan jujur jika aku ingin buku itu kembali ke tanganku. "A-aku tak suka dengan acara seperti itu, Shion. Bagiku itu hanyalah hal konyol yang membu..." "Kalau begitu terus kau tak akan dapat pacar Hinata! Padahal di sana banyak pemuda yang menyukaimu tapi, kau malah mengabaikannya."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Shion yang memotong ucapanku itu, karena hal itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Shion menceramahiku hanya karena aku yang sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang ini belum mempunyai pacar. Lucu sekali, aku yang tidak punya pacar saja tak peduli tapi, Shion malah bingung sendiri ingin mencarikanku pacar.

"Aku serius, Hinata!" Kekesalan Shion sepertinya sudah diambang batas karena aku masih saja tertawa kecil yang seakan-akan meremehkan kalimatnya tapi, bukan itu maksudku. "Iya-iya. _Gomen ne_." Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf secara tulus dariku saja sudah membuat Shion kembali tenang, syukurlah.

"_Nee_, Hinata. Apa kau memiliki trauma dengan laki-laki?"  
"Hah?"  
Pertanyaan Shion membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Jujur saja itu membuatku bingung, bisa-bisanya Shion mempunyai pikiran seperti itu kepadaku. Aku masih menunggunya untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya itu.

"Eum...maksudku, apa kau pernah disakiti oleh seorang laki-laki? Sampai-sampai kau terlihat tak begitu suka dengan laki-laki, jika ada yang mendekatimu kau selalu saja menghindar." Akhirnya aku paham juga dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shion. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela kelas seraya mencari kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang terpendam di pikiranku.

"Jika aku disakiti itu tidaklah benar malah sebaliknya, pemuda itu mengajariku berbagai macam perasaan yang belum pernah ku alami selama hidupku. Tapi, ada kejadian yang membuatku marah dan kesal hingga pada akhirnya kami jadi tak berhubungan lagi." Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah Shion sembari tersenyum agar ia tidak mencemaskanku. Aku tak menyangka hanya mengingat masa laluku bersamanya membuat hatiku kembali goyah.

"Lalu, apa perasaanmu padanya masih sama sekarang? Ceritakan padaku, Hinata! Seperti apa orang yang kau maksud itu?" Shion tampak penasaran dengan orang yang ada di masa laluku. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mengatakannya sekarang, karena dulu aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun hingga menanggung perasaan sedih itu sendirian.

"Entahlah, a-aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tentang suatu hal yang sampai sekarang membuatku tak bisa lepas dari kenanganku di masa lalu bersamanya. Pemuda itu...teman sekelasku ketika aku kelas 2 SMP. Dia selalu terlihat bersemangat, walaupun tingkahnya konyol tapi, selalu menarik perhatian orang. Kepribadiannya yang ramah dan hangat serta wajahnya yang tampan itu membuatnya jadi populer di kalangan para siswi di sekolah. Nama pemuda itu...Naruto Uzumaki."

Aku tersenyum ketika menceritakan sosok pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku itu kepada Shion hingga tanpa tersadar aku jadi terseret kembali untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersamanya dulu.

**n_n_n_n_n**

Masih sama seperti biasa, kehidupan di SMPku tidaklah begitu menarik. Hanya belajar dan belajar yang selalu menjadi kamus kehidupanku hingga aku tak memiliki waktu untuk pergi bermain bahkan tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, karena aku gadis yang membosankan, begitulah yang ku dengar dari para gadis di kelasku. Karena itu membuatku jadi gadis yang pendiam.

Aku sadar akan hal itu tapi, sebenaranya bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Jujur saja, aku sangat iri melihat gadis-gadis yang ada di kelasku bisa begitu bebas bermain ketika pulang sekolah, bisa mengobrol tentang artis yang mereka idolakan dengan yang lain, bisa makan siang bersama, dan pastinya bisa membicarakan tentang orang yang mereka sukai dengan gadis yang lain. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat yang seakan-akan mampu membuang serta meringankan beban yang sedang ku pikul ini. Suasana kelas sekarang ini begitu tenang dan hening hanya ada suara _Sensei_ yang mengisi keheningan ini karena sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas.

'Greeeeg!'

Tiba-tiba saja suara geseran pintu kelas membuat konsentrasi murid-murid yang ada di kelas jadi terganggu dan secara spontan pandangan mereka termasuk pandanganku kini jadi teralihkan ke pintu kelas yang telah digeser seseorang.

Dengan tampang tak berdosa serta sebuah cengiran khas dari seorang siswa karena telah menggangu pelajaran, kini dia berjalan dengan santainya memasuki kelas hingga _Sensei_ yang ada di depan kelas terlihat kesal dengan ulah muridnya itu.

"_Gomen_, Kakashi-_sensei_, aku terlambat," katanya datar serta cengiran masih terpasang di wajahnya yang seakan-akan tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan dalam belajar di kelas. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya tiba-tiba _Sensei_ menghentikannya. "Tunggu, Naruto!" Dan secara spontan siswa itu menghentikan langkahnya seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sensei?" Tanyanya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun di kedua mata _Blue Ocean_-nya dan entah kenapa aku jadi ingin terus menatapnya. "Kau ini, seenaknya saja langsung mau duduk tanpa memberi alasan kenapa kau bisa terlambat," kata _Sensei_ yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan tingkah siswa itu, sedangkan siswa itu tersenyum simpul seraya berkata, "memangnya _Sensei_ akan percaya jika aku terlambat karena membantu serta melindungi seekor anak kucing yang sedang kehujanan?"

Sontak murid yang yang di kelas tertawa mendengar kalimat siswa itu yang begitu peduli dengan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. _Sensei_ pun hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan siswa itu sepertinya _Sensei_ tak bisa menjawab perkataan itu. "Sudahlah, cepat duduk di bangkumu!" perintah _Sensei_ dengan pasrah karena melihat siswa itu hanya bersikap santai seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa, perintah dari _Sensei_ juga membuat murid di kelas langsung terdiam dan kembali fokus.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa hanya sebuah cengiran khas dari siswa itu, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya yang kebetulan tepat berada di samping kananku. Karena itu, tanpa sengaja tatapan kami pun bertemu namun, tak berlangsung lama karena detik berikutnya aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, itu karena...aku tak tahan jika harus melihat terlalu lama kedua mata _Blue Ocean_ -nya yang begitu indah serta menyejukkan itu.

Suasana di kelas akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak bersemangat. _Sensei_ yang sedari tadi sedang mengajar di depan kelas tak bisa ku cerna ke dalam otakku.

Aku merasa bosan mendengar _Sensei_ yang masih saja menerangkan entah menerangkan tentang hal apa, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku yang mendengar suara _Sensei_ terdengar bising di telingaku hingga tak jelas jika ku dengar. Aku hanya melihat buku tulisku yang masih kosong tanpa ada goresan tinta sedikit pun. Aku berharap pelajaran segera berakhir karena aku benar-benar tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini dengan baik.

Aku selalu berpikir, walaupun aku termasuk murid yang pandai tapi, entah kenapa aku bisa dijadikan Ketua Kelas oleh siswa-siswi di kelasku, padahal aku sama sekali tak punya pengalaman menjadi Ketua Kelas yang sebenarnya membuatku kesulitan jika harus bertugas menjadi Ketua Kelas. Apakah karena tugas seorang Ketua kelas yang begitu merepotkan itu jadi membuat mereka tidak mau menjadi Ketua Kelas? Tapi, sebenarnya aku merasa senang, karena dengan begini ada orang yang mengandalkanku dan aku rasa aku mulai menikmati jabatan itu.

"...Ga! Hyuuga!"

"Eh?"  
Aku tersentak kaget ketika suara _Sensei_ melengking keras ketika memanggil namaku. Ya Tuhan...sepertinya _Sensei_ sudah memanggilku daritadi tapi, aku tak mendengarnya dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku merasa takut ketika menatap ke arah _Sensei_ yang sekarang ini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyuuga? Kau terlihat aneh, tidak biasanya kau tidak memperhatikanku saat aku mengajar," kata Sensei dengan nada yang sedikit tak terduga dengan sikapku yang menurut _Sensei_ aneh. Aku menghela napas lega ketika tahu ternyata _Sensei_ tidak memarahiku melainkan menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tak tahu tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membolos pelajaran saja karena aku merasa bosan dan tak nyaman di kelas ini. Karena itu, dengan kebulatan tekadku aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Se-sebenarnya saya sedang tak sehat sekarang jadi, bolehkah saya meminta ijin untuk istirahat di ruang kesehatan, _Sensei_?" ujarku pada akhirnya. Ya Tuhan...ini pertama kalinya aku berbohong dan berharap _Sensei_ tak menyadari kebohonganku serta membebaskan diri dari suasana yang tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Ya. Apa kau ingin ada yang menemanimu?" kata _Sensei_ mengijinkanku serta memberi tawaran untukku. "Tidak perlu, _Sensei_. Maaf dan terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera beranjak namun, sebelum pergi aku membungkuk sebentar. Akhirnya...aku dapat terbebas juga, ternyata rasanya begitu lega setelah bisa lepas dari suasana kelas yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

Tujuanku tidaklah ke ruang kesehatan karena aku yakin di tempat itu pasti ramai karena banyak murid yang membolos pelajaran di sana juga. Alasan ke ruang kesehatan karena sakit memanglah cara membolos pelajaran yang paling ampuh dan terpecaya. Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap gedung sekolah, karena aku ingin menyendiri, aku rasa tempat itu paling cocok untukku, lagipula disana tempatnya begitu nyaman dan kemungkinan besar tak ada yang yang menemukanku jika aku membolos ke sana.

Aku pun duduk dengan menyandarkanku tubuhku ke dinding yang ada di atap sekolah ketika aku sudah sampai seraya menutup mataku untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk dan nyaman. Ternyata...membolos ketika jam pelajaran seperti ini memanglah menyenangkan walaupun begitu menegangkan. Ini pertama kalinya untukku dan menjadi rahasia terbesarku berani membolos karena itu, aku berharap tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku membolos, pasti itu akan jadi masalah besar nantinya.

Aku selalu membayangkan, bagaimana ya rasanya kalau hidup bebas tanpa ada kekangan? Aku ingin sekali melihat dunia ini yang belum pernah ku ketahui, ingin sekali merasakan rasa kesenangan bisa mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sering ke dengar dari para siswi di kelasaku, dan bisa...jatuh cinta.

Aku tersenyum miris dengan keinginanku yang terakhir itu. Apa mungkin bisa? Aku...terlahir di keluarga Hyuuga yang notabene lebih mementingkan dunia pendidikan yang tinggi, karena itu aku dituntut untuk menjadi orang yang disiplin, cerdas, kreatif, pandai serta terpandang agar tidak mempermalukan nama Hyuuga dan itu membuatku tak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang bahkan bersantai.

Rasanya...kehidupanku benar-benar datar, mungkin yang dikatakan oleh para siswi di kelasku memang benar bahwa aku gadis yang membosankan karena aku tidak mengerti tentang _fashion_ masa kini, gosip-gosip populer yang ada di Sekolah, tempat-tempat yang menarik untuk berkumpul dan sebagainya. Meskipun begitu aku yakin ada orang yang akan tulus berteman denganku yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini.

"Wah...aku tak percaya. Ternyata ketua bisa membolos pelajaran juga, ya?"

DEG!

APA?!  
Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menyambung, aku yakin orang itu adalah siswa sekelasku. Gawat! Jantungku berdegup kencang karena gugup serta takut. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ada orang yang menemukanku disini. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar panik hingga tak berani membuka mataku yang mungkin orang itu sudah ada di depanku.

Dapat aku rasakan tubuh orang itu juga duduk bersandar ke dinding di samping kananku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jujur saja aku penasaran, siapa orang yang bisa menemukanku di sini. Walaupun ada perasaan takut aku pun mulai membuka perlahan kedua mata _Lavender_ dan mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang terang ini.

Dengan perasaan takut aku mulai menoleh ke arah orang itu hingga membuatku terkejut ketika mengetahui orang itu. Seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, serta kedua mata _Blue Ocean_-nya yang selalu membuatku luluh, kini menatap ke arahku serta cengiran khas dari siswa itu menghiasi wajahnya.

Tubuhku terasa membeku seketika ketika harus dai yang menemukanku di sini padahal aku tak ingin berurusan dengannya yang sebenarnya membuatku iri karena dia orang yang begitu bebas melakukan hal apapun. Uzumaki Naruto, nama siswa itu. Seorang siswa yang penuh dengan semangat, selalu terlihat ceria terkadang tingkahnya juga terlihat konyol serta selalu menarik perhatian semua orang, sangat bertolak belakang denganku hingga terkadang membuatku sedikit benci kepadanya dan kini dia tepat dihadapanku.

Aneh! Aku sama sekali tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Entah kenapa seakan-akan aku terhipnotis untuk terus menatapnya, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak kuat karena pesonanya begitu menarik untuk kedua mata _Lavender_-ku.

Aku agak terkejut ketika siswa itu tersenyum lembut padaku bukan cengiran yang selalu dia perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Tampan! Ya, dia terlihat begitu tampan jika diperhatikan secara dekat dan juga tersenyum seperti itu hingga membuat wajahku terasa menghangat namun, aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirinya yang sudah menjadi objek yang indah untuk indera penglihatanku.

"Kukira, ketua orang yang disiplin dan taat pada peraturan tidak tahunya ternyata, Ketua bisa membolos pelajaran juga," kata siswa itu yang terdengar seperti menyindirku. Aku tak bisa mengelaknya, karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Akhirnya aku pun dapat mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan seraya menerawang untuk mencari jawaban yang akan ku berikan untuknya.

"A-aku sendiri juga tak menyangka bisa melakukan hal ini. Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya terlarang untuk ku lakukan dan juga yang tak diinginkan oleh keluargaku. Ini...pertama kalinya aku harus melanggar serta menentang kehendak yang telah diwajibkan untukku dan anehnya aku mulai...menyukainya."

Sekilas aku merasa terkejut karena tanpa aku sadari aku bisa mencurahkan apa yang aku rasakan di dalam hatiku kepada orang yang tak kusukai keberadaannya, padahal aku tak ingin dia ikut terlibat dengan masalahku. Rasanya percuma saja aku mengatakannya karena dia tak akan mengerti dan tak akan peduli dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Jujur saja aku merasa takut jika ia mengatakan bahwa aku membolos pelajaran kepada semua orang lain dan pastinya akan menjadi sumber masalah untukku.

Tak ada tanggapan darinya, dan itu membuatku semakin cemas. Mau tak mau aku jadi menoleh ke arahnya hingga tatapan kami kembali bertemu. Tatapan matanya...sulit untuk diartikan, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang diriku. Mungkin dia masih tak percaya bahwa aku yang notabene siswi teladan, pandai, rajin bisa juga membolos pelajaran yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja dia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benakku dengan perlakuannya kepadaku saat ini. Senyumannya kini semakin lebar, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

"Hebat! Akhirnya ketua mencurahkan hatinya juga!" Katanya dengan histeris kepadaku. "Ha?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya itu, aku masih saja menatapnya untuk menunggunya bicara untuk memperjelas kalimatnya yang tedengar ambigu itu. Rasanya, dia memang terlihat aneh.

Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tanganku namun, ia masih menatapku. "_Gomen_, kalau membuatmu bingung. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap kau itu orang yang tertutup dan selalu menyembunyikan peraasaanmu bahkan kau selalu menyendiri. Aku juga selalu berpikir bahwa kau itu sebenarnya merasa terpaksa melakukan hal yang diinginkan keluargamu, kau terlihat begitu tak menikmati hidupmu, kau sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang kau sukai tapi, tak bisa kau lakukan. Karena itu membuatmu jadi ingin memberontak. Benar kan, Ketua?"

Sontak kedua mataku melebar mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan siswa itu. Kenapa dia tahu apa yang kurasakannya selama ini? Padahal semuanya begitu tak peduli dengan diriku tapi, kenapa kata-katanya begitu tepat menggambarkan apa yang selama ini aku pendam di dalam hatiku? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mempedulikan hal-hal yang yang tak terlihat seperti itu? Ini benar-benar membuatku tak percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto telah...mempedulikanku.

Entah air mata apa yang sekarang ini menggenang di pelupuk mataku ini, aku tidak tahu. Entah itu karena sedih, bahagia atau...terharu. Ini semua begitu mengejutkanku. Kurasakan dia kini berdiri di depanku dan tanpa kuduga di menyentuh kepalaku hingga membuatku harus mendongak ke arahnya. Senyuman lembutnya pun masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Ketua. Jika kau terus melakukannya, itu akan membuatmu menderita. Kau tenang saja, aku takkan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua dan aku akan selalu membantumu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan," ucapnya disertai cengiran khasnya yang selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia langsung meninggalkanku sendirian dan membuatku diam terpaku.

Tiba-tiba saja suatu hal membuatku sadar, ternyata...aku telah salah menilai seseorang. Tak seharusnya aku membencinya padahal ia telah berbuat baik padaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat bahagia ketika ada seseorang yang mengerti tentang diriku yang selalu merasa terkekang. Aku...ingin selalu berada di dekatnya karena aku yakin dia akan menghilangkan semua kegundahanku, dan hanya dia yang mampu mengerti aku.

**n_n_n_n_n**

"Eh?"  
Tepukan pelan dari pundakku tiba-tiba menyandarkanku dan mengembalikanku ke dalam dunia nyata. Aku menoleh dan melihat Shion memandangku dengan cemas, seulas senyum pun ku perlihatkan padanya agar tak membuatnya bertambah cemas. "_Gomen_, aku jadi teringat masa laluku ketika berurusan dengannya," kataku memberi informasi kepada Shion yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang aku lamunkan tadi.

Shion juga ikut tersenyum kepadaku seraya mengembalikan buku yang sempat ia rampas tadi kepadaku. "_Arigatou_," ucapku tulus dan mendapat anggukan dari Shion. Tepat setelah itu jam istirahat telah selesai dan aku harus kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan mengisi waktuku.

Aku tak menyangka, ternyata aku masih ingat betul bagaimana kita pertama kali yang mebuat kita jadi akrab. Apa kau juga sekarang masih mengingatnya, Naruto-_kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-_kun_? Dan...apakah suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto-_kun_? Jika kita benar-benar sudah terikat oleh benang merah pasti kita akan bertemu dan setelah kita bertemu aku pasti akan meyakinkah tulisan itu, apakah kau benar-benar seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Hai minna-san~ saya datang membawa fanfict baru, yang pastinya pairnya tetap NaruHina. Hohoho... XDD  
Bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Apakah layak untuk diteruskan atau tidak? Ini tergantung pilihan readers sekalian. Jika ingin diteruskan beri tanggapan dengan cara meriview fanfict ini, ya? Jika banyak yang review akan saya usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfict ini.  
Arigatou gozzaimasu~ sudah mau membaca fanfict ini dan sempatkan review juga ya kalau suka. XDD**

**Salam NARUHINA Lovers. XD**


End file.
